Dude, Where's My Sakabatô?
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: This is NOT a parody of the movie OR the book! Kenshin goes to get something for Kaoru but then, as fate has it again for him, trouble comes along his path. PLease R


****

**Disclaimer: Yo you all my bitches like the Kenshingumi. Really though, I don't own any of it. Tough s!# on me though. I cant change that so I wont bother doing so. Um... I own though Sumi...so no takie.**

****

**A/N: This is NOT a parody on the movie, 'Dude Where's My car?' I just am borrowing the title for it fits I think. Anyway don't forget to review and I'll love you forever and ever. I'll love you more than Sanosuke loves sake... that's a lot of love. Most likely a one shot though... Matters on the amount of reviews.**

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the docks of the city Tokyo, a new shipment of western residents step off the ship. Many women in their Victorian-styled dresses come out accompanied with men of larger stature seen in Japan. Most were in fancy suits. Some were in battle gear of some kind. The majority being in military uniforms. Though it was plain that mercenaries still wandered as some men in old fashioned leather, cloth and rustic blades came onto the land. In a moment where everyone is grey as an everyday face in the crowd, a single person in full color slips into the crowd. Boots taking their steps towards the common grounds of the small city.

__

As the dawn rises and the birds chirp in the sakura trees, a certain violet eyed man woke. Today was the day he was to do something... oro. He was not about to know that his plans are to be broken very early on this Saturday.

__

Kenshin got up and simply got dressed, not paying mind to Yahiko's yelling for having to wake so early in the day. A smile played across his face with the sounds of a bokken hitting the deshi in the head as the sensei muttered comments back. Only one thing came to Kenshin's mind then. "I should be getting that tofu for dinner tonight that I should. Miss Kaoru won't like it if there's nothing to eat that she wouldn't."

He went promptly to the market to fetch tonight's dinner. Finally walking back with the tofu in its bowl, walking so as not to let it break. He heard the sounds of a struggle and something only one of experience could sense, the scent of blood. He walked to the alley to as where he heard the sounds.

There was 3 burly men blocking the path of a young woman. Who had nothing much on her except though for a small purse that can't even be big enough to hold money. She had on nothing that seemed to be around the area. Maybe she was from the west, it was impossible to tell at the moment. She wore... pants and they were part of a Gi. They were tight around her and seemed to be made of a shiny material, maybe leather. Her shirt wasn't too inappropriate. It was a loose button up men's shirt that was white. Before her arm was cut that is. Holding her injury she looked up at Kenshin as if trying to figure out why he was there.

Kenshin took a step towards them. "It would be wise for you to leave the lady alone and leave this place that it would."

The 3 men broke out in laughter. The largest, and ugliest, of the three men walked up towards Kenshin. "What are you going to do 'little man'? Hit me with that stick of yours?"

The brute's accompanists joined in the ugliest ones laughter once again. Though nothing but a serious look was plastered upon the rurouni's face. "If I must I will."

The girl took the chance from the idiot's most recent round of laughter at the short red head. Grabbing a metal bar on the ground, most likely forgotten by a past fight. She grasped it by one end and with one strong swing, hit the 3 large men in the back of the head. Causing only the 2 smaller ones to collapse. The leader was still up but now furious of the small gash in his skull.

Turning to face his victim he grabbs her by the collar and holds her up a foot into the air. "Did you really think that would stop me girl?" He received no answer except her spitting into his face. "So you have a little spunk. Looks like I'll have to beat that out of you"

An evil and very hentai smirk came on the ugly beast's face. He presses the woman against the wall. With his free hand, his fingers wander over to the buttons of the shirt, Though before getting a touch of the material, a rock hits his fingers. A natural reaction to pull his hand back came to.

"You'll put her down that you will." The ugly dumbass looked at the rurouni. Instead if the innocent looking 5'2" violet eyed man. They saw narrowed and angry eyes death glaring at them. Amber like the cold precious stone seen in the ground after weathering many battles. Hand on the hilt of his weapon that the idiot had called a 'stick'. If he paid attention they would have heard the harshness that had developed in his voice. Plainly it was obvious that the short man was serious beyond anything.

With a laugh the large man threw the fuming girl at Kenshin. Kenshin catches her and sets her down off to the side. In a moment he was gone. The huge man looks around in shock, wondering where that guy went. All he heard was "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Shon Ryu Sen!" As something hit him on his shoulder blade. His collarbone fracturing before he loses consciousness.

Seeing that the crudely man wouldn't bother anyone for some time now his eyes grew soft and innocent again. He sighs and puts his sakabatô into it's worn sheath. He looks back at the formerly unconscious girl. "I should figure out what to do with you that I should."

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there's the almighty first chapter. Review or something then I shall continue. I mean, at least one review may be enough for me to post the next chapter that it would... I am cursed with the addictive evil lingo that I am... Kami chikushou...**

**=o= Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
